Uncontrollable
by Beji-nana
Summary: Funny lemon here! Gohan x Piccolo/Goku x Vegeta/Trunks x Goten!!! Gohan loves Piccolo... Goten is kawaii and therez a horny Vegeta in the house breaking tables! ITZ A MUST READ!
1. Ichi

Uncontrollable  
  
By: Bejiita-chan  
  
R for rough  
  
Warnings: lemon lots, humor, Kawaii, tables breaking 0_o  
  
GotenxTrunks ((kinda)) BejiitaxGokou, and GohanxPikkoro  
  
Author's notes: I love how I made lil Goten and Trunks Kawaii!  
  
^_^ lil Goten is very Kawaii. juss like his daddy! Hmmm.  
  
must run in the family.nee?  
  
Umm. Gohan isn't 17 years old. Hez about 14-15 and Goten and  
  
Trunks are little too. about 6 n' 7. but Bra is already born and  
  
shez about. I dunno, who cares! I juss messed with the ages!  
  
Disclaimer: ::laughs hysterically:: you actually think I own DBZ?!  
  
Hahahahaha! If I did, no saiyajin would be a virgin! Thatz for sure!  
  
||: Ichi: ||  
  
The sun shined clearly through the white clouds of soft puff. The water was clear as day and the  
  
grass was greener than the skin of a namek. The eyes of the half saiya-jin widen open as he  
  
stretched out in his sheets. He quickly got out of his bed, grabbed his clothes and ran across the  
  
hall. He ran past a head full of black hair.  
  
"Hey! Gohan!! No fair!" His Otootosan said as he tired to run past him  
  
"Haha. come on Goten-kun! I know you can run faster than that!" Gohan said, looking back at  
  
his Otootosan. Goten tired to grabbed the tails of his shirt, but Gohan opened the door and  
  
slammed it shut before Goten could even blink. Goten sighed in defeat.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Goten-kun." His otoosan said, putting on his shirt as he walked over to Goten,  
  
who was staring down at the foot of the door. Goten looked up at Gokou.  
  
"He beat me, AGAIN!" Gokou went over to the door and knocked on it  
  
"Hurry up Gohan-kun, Goten needs to take a shower too!"  
  
"Too bad." The teen said, shouting past the door "He lost again for it! I won!" Goten sighed,  
  
looking at the floor again. Gokou rolled his eyes to Gohan and looked at Goten with a smile.  
  
"Goten-kun," Goten looked up at him "You can use the bathroom in my room." Gokou winked  
  
"Really! Yes! Arigato Papa!" Goten hugged his father and quickly ran to the master bedroom.  
  
Gokou laughed to himself as he watched the younger teen run away.  
  
"That was a great breakfast papa!" Gohan said as he laid back in his chair and folded his arms be  
  
hind his head "You're getting way better at this cooking stuff."  
  
"I'm glad you think so, Gohan-kun." Gokou said as he finished off his 5th plate  
  
"Papa, can Trunks-kun come over today?" Goten said as he picked up the table  
  
"Sure Goten-kun, I don't see why not." Gokou turned to Gohan "Gohan-kun, are you having your  
  
usual training session with Pikkoro-san?" Gohan nodded  
  
"Yup." A huge smile fell over Gohan's face. Whenever he thought of Pikkoro, a rising feeling of  
  
want and lust filled his mind. Gohan was madly in love with Pikkoro, he dreamed about him,  
  
thought about him, he even imagine Pikkoro in exotic manners. But no one knew of this little  
  
secret of Gohan's, Gohan was willing to keep it to himself, even though today, it might not be a  
  
secret anymore. Suddenly the phone rang. Gokou got up from his seat and went over to answer it.  
  
"Moshi? Oh hey Vegita. No, actually Goten wanted Trunks to come over today. oh I see.  
  
any time is good. alright then, sayonara!" Gokou hanged up the phone quietly, and then turned  
  
around to his boys. "Trunks IS gonna come over today with Bra." Goten shrugged  
  
"Does she HAVE to come too?"  
  
"I thought you liked Bra, Goten-kun." Gokou blinked  
  
"Yeah, isn't she your girlfriend or something?" Gohan smirked as Goten growled at him "I'm only  
  
kidding Otootosan!"  
  
"Well, Vegita is coming over with Trunks and Bra. Bulma is out of town and he needs some help  
  
baby sitting." Gokou said  
  
"Well then I'm gonna go over to train with Mr. Pikkoro." Gohan said as he got up from his chair  
  
and went over to the door.  
  
"Be careful Gohan-kun. And member your curfew!" Gokou said as he pointed up to the clock.  
  
Gohan nodded and gives the thumps up as he ran out the door.  
  
============== TBC  
  
YAYS!!! A FIC WITH LEMON! NON-STOP!! No, no. sorry to get your hopes up! Hehehehe  
  
I'm evil.. No, no I'm not ::puts head down in shame:: WELL ANYWAYS!!  
  
Tell me what cha think! I'm really proud of this fic b/c it has a good ending and it was fun to  
  
write!  
  
Hope you like it as well! 


	2. Ni

MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! THERE IS LEMON IS DA HOUSE!! ::raises the roof::  
  
GOHANX PIKKORO ACTION!! ::dances::  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYS!!! ::has a major hang over::  
  
||: Ni: ||  
  
Gohan flipped back and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Pikkoro stood in his fighting position,  
  
smirking at him.  
  
"You've had enough already Gohan-kun?"  
  
"No. way." Gohan smirked as he looked back be hind him. He looked back at Pikkoro and took  
  
steps back to the edge of the cliff. Pikkoro watched his feet, getting closer and closer to the edge.  
  
Pikkoro's body started to lean closer to Gohan, ready to hold him back from jumping off the cliff.  
  
"Gohan. what are you."  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Pikkoro, I'm just gonna take a lil break from our sparring if you don't mind."  
  
Gohan smirked as he took the last step off the cliff and fell right off.  
  
"GOHAN!!" Pikkoro ran over to the edge of the cliff to watch Gohan diving into the huge  
  
waterfall. Gohan laughed all the way down straight to the water and landed with a slash. Pikkoro  
  
breaths went back to normal as he flew down to the lake. Gohan's head popped out of the water  
  
smiling at Pikkoro.  
  
"You had me scared there for a minute Gohan." Pikkoro sat in his meditation position on the grass  
  
"Hehehe, sorry. I juss thought a lil dip would be relaxing." Gohan said as he swam over to the  
  
corner of the lake and climbed out of the water. As he was standing up, trying to dry himself off,  
  
his clothing stick on to his body, making every curve and muscle show. Pikkoro's mouth dropped as  
  
he watched Gohan strip off his clothing.  
  
"These are all wet now." he said as he took off his shirt and laid it on the ground "I think I  
  
should let'em dry." Gohan looked over at Pikkoro and smirked as he slowly undid his slash and slid  
  
down his pants down to the ground. He wasn't wearing any under garments today, Pikkoro noticed.  
  
Gohan laid his clothes neatly of the grass, spread out enough in a drying position.  
  
"There." Gohan said as he looked at his job with pride. Then he turned to Pikkoro "I don't think  
  
I can train without my clothes Mr. Pikkoro." Gohan giggled. Pikkoro shook his head  
  
"I don't think so either. Do you want me to make you another outfit?" Gohan smirk as he went over  
  
to Pikkoro and kneeled in front of him  
  
"No, not today."  
  
"Huh?" Pikkoro said as he looked at Gohan. Gohan leaned forward and started to crawl into  
  
Pikkoro's lap.  
  
"G-Gohan?"  
  
"Mr. Pikkoro, I think we need to talk bout our training." Gohan's hands went on to Pikkoro's legs  
  
"I think we need to make it more. more interesting." Gohan smirked  
  
"I-interesting?"  
  
Gohan nodded. The he went up and put each leg on the side of Pikkoro. He pulled himself up to his  
  
chest and started to peel off the Namek's clothing.  
  
"Ahh. Gohan... what are you."  
  
"I want you and me." Gohan said as he threw Pikkoro's clothes to the side "to have sex!" Gohan  
  
smiled  
  
"Gohan! We shouldn't do this! What will your father." Then Gohan jumped on top of Pikkoro  
  
before he could even finish his sentence. Gohan suddenly took in Pikkoro in a compassionate kiss.  
  
Pikkoro moaned a lil as Gohan hands wandered down and went down to Pikkoro's member.  
  
"Now, I'll give you a free helping of what you'll experience and you yell out if you want more, you  
  
want it harder, or you want it to be faster." Gohan said as his lips slid down over to the head of  
  
Pikkoro's member.  
  
"Kuhn. Go-Gohan. We. shouldn't." Gohan ignored all of Pikkoro's warnings and continue  
  
his process. First he licked the head of his member gently, and then swept his tongue all over the  
  
sides. Pikkoro let out moans of pleasure to reward the demisaiya-jin. Gohan looked up at Pikkoro's  
  
expressions of pleasure and pain. He smiled to himself and started to go faster.  
  
"Aahhh! Oohh! Y-yessss.." Pikkoro yelled out as his nails dig into the mud. Gohan stop his lick  
  
torture and started to suck, in and out, on his member go get Pikkoro to his climax. Gohan couldn't  
  
believe how good it was to taste this. He knew Pikkoro was enjoying this as much as he was by the  
  
expressions on his clear face. Gohan just wished that no one would find out.  
  
Gohan started to breath harder as he put his might into sucking in and out of the member. Sweat  
  
ran down Pikkoro's face and body as he started to thrust himself inside Gohan's mouth, making his  
  
climax to rise inside of him more and more. Gohan nearly choked at the harden member, coming in  
  
and out his mouth.  
  
"UNNNHHH!! GOHAN!!" Pikkoro shouted out as he thrust himself one last time and his climax  
  
came, splashing inside of Gohan's mouth. Gohan took in the semen, sucking on his member for  
  
every last drop. Pikkoro's body laid back on the green grass and breath heavily. Gohan licked his  
  
fingers and lips to capture the last drops on the salty liquid. Gohan went over Pikkoro's chest that  
  
was moving up and down. He could hear him breathe. He smiled and laid his head on Pikkoro's  
  
chest.  
  
"Mr. Pikkoro, you taste sweet."  
  
"Go-Gohan. you mustn't tell. any. anyone." Pikkoro said between breaths. Gohan's smiled  
  
turned into a frown  
  
"I know."  
  
"Go-gohan. why did you do that. why did." Gohan sat up and went over to Pikkoro's lips.  
  
"I love you, Mr. Pikkoro." Pikkoro's eyes widen.  
  
"You're only. six.sixteen."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Gohan pecked a gentle kiss on Pikkoro's lips "I love you, I want you for the rest  
  
of my life." Gohan did another lil peck and started to lick the bottom of Pikkoro's chin, moving to  
  
his neck. Pikkoro's hands move over and ran his fingers through Gohan's hair.  
  
"I love you too, Gohan-kun."  
  
================== TBC!!!!  
  
Awwwww... ::pets Gohan plushie:: you're so cute when you're under the age of having  
  
sex!! ::kisses, then throws be hind back and grabs Gokou plushie:: ALRIGHT! NOW ITZ  
  
TIME FOR YOU TO GET INTO MR. HOT STUFF! ::makes the plushie dance:: ::then  
  
grabs Vegeta plushie:: oh cool! Ouji has come to pay Gokou a visit  
  
Bejiita: Hello Kakarotto  
  
Gokou: oh why hello Bejiita.. O genki desu ka?  
  
Bejiita: genki desu, baka! ::smacks Gokou's ass::  
  
Gokou: wai!!! ::blush:: Bejiita! Hentai!! ::tackles Bejiita::  
  
^^^^^ remember.. they ARE plushies  
  
::looks around:; .......... ummm.. ::puts plushies away:: OKAY! ON TO  
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER. :: HUGE sweatdrop:: 


	3. San

||: San: ||  
  
"Konnichiwa Vegita!" Gokou said, opening the door as the purple haired boy ran in, looking around  
  
the house. Gokou turned to him and pointed over to the kitchen window "Goten is outside in the  
  
forest." He winked  
  
"Huh? Oh hey thanks Gokou!" Trunks said running back to the door and out to the forest. Gokou  
  
smiled.  
  
"I hate babysitting." Vegita said, leading in the blue haired child as she laughed.  
  
"Hey there Bra!" Gokou said, giving her the thumps up "Your Daddy and I are gonna take care of  
  
ya for your mommy is out of town."  
  
"I know that!!" Bra said with a stingy attitude "She went to an meeting in Africa for work, duh!"  
  
Gokou blinked  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, she has acquired an attitude through the years." Vegita glaring at Bra.  
  
"I do NOT have an attitude Dad!" She said as she folded her arms and tapped her foot.  
  
"Heh, kinda like Bulma, huh?"  
  
"Thatz the problem. She's too much like her mother." Vegita rolled his eyes as he walked over to  
  
the kitchen table and settled down his possessions. Gokou turned to Bra  
  
"Hey Bra, if you wanna play with Goten and Trunks, they're outside."  
  
"Goten!" the girl's eyes brighten  
  
"Yes! PLEASE go and do something else then being around me!" Vegita sneered as he turned  
  
around to the girl. Bra sticks her tongue out to her father and ran out the door to the forest.  
  
"Brat." Vegita mumbled to himself  
  
"Now I can see why you needed help with babysitting." Gokou said, rubbing the back of his head  
  
"That lil one is an handful."  
  
"She's only 6. Just chibi. She's already thinks she a lil princess that can get whatever she wants."  
  
"Heh, sounds like someone I know." Gokou smirked at Vegita. Vegita looked at him.  
  
"Ha, ha. you're such a comedian Kakarrot." Gokou smiled  
  
"I didn't think you would catch on that fast, Vegita!" Gokou said while moving over to the counter  
  
of the kitchen and grabbing two glasses from the cupboard.  
  
"What!? Are you trying to say I'm stupid, or something Kakarrot!?" Gokou just laughed as he  
  
filled the glasses with green tea.  
  
"So Vegita." Gokou went over to the table and set down his and Vegita's glass. "Whatz our  
  
schedule for today?"  
  
"Well," Vegita took out a little bottle out of his jacket. His spun open the cap and poured in the  
  
liquor into the tea. Gokou blinked "I was thinking we do a different kinda training today Kakarrot."  
  
Vegita smirked.  
  
"Ah, like what Vegita?" Gokou took a sip of his tea, as well Vegita.  
  
"You haven't done it in a long time. haven't you Kakarrot?" Gokou blinked. He knew what Vegita  
  
was saying but he wanted to be sure  
  
"Done what Vegita?"  
  
"You know what I mean Kakarot. Ever since that bitch died, you haven't have sex. Am I right?"  
  
"Ah. well." Gokou's cheeks started to blush  
  
"What. you jack off in the middle of the night so your cravings will be gone?"  
  
"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Gokou was completely red all over by now. Vegita juss smirked at the  
  
sight.  
  
"Well, since you say you haven't done it in a while, and as for me. well." Vegita took a sip of  
  
his spiked tea "I miss the raging heat of male sex."  
  
"M-male sex?" Gokou questioned  
  
"I never told you that my first was a male. technically, your brother."  
  
"RA-RADDITSU!!" Gokou fell over in his chair, landing with a huge THUMP. Vegita rolled his  
  
eyes over at Gokou who tried to straighten himself up.  
  
"So how about it Kakarrot?" Gokou looked at Vegita  
  
"Are you serious Vegita? Me and you. have sex!!?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be serious? I'm in the mood right now Kakarrot, just by looking at you getz me  
  
hard." Vegita smirked, as Gokou blushed mad.  
  
"Heh, heh. should I take that as a complement?"  
  
"Come on Kakarrot, I'm getting impatient."  
  
"B-but what about Bulma!? What if she ever found out! What would she say! What would she  
  
think! What would she do?"  
  
"Who said we would ever tell her! I'm sure of hell not gonna tell her." Vegita glared at Gokou  
  
"W-well I'm not either! Do you think I would like to have my head eaten off!" Vegita smirked  
  
"Then itz final." Vegita got up from his seat and went over to Gokou. He grabbed his caller to  
  
make him reach his height, out of his seat. He smirked and turned to the table. With his other free  
  
hand, he swept his whole arm over to the table, making everything fly off.  
  
"Hey! Thatz expensive china!!" Gokou cried out from Vegita grip  
  
"Oh Boo, hoo." Vegita said as he threw Gokou, on his back, over on top of the table. Vegita slowly  
  
stripped off his clothes as Gokou watched. "So Kakarrot, I'm guessing this is your first time with  
  
a male, ne?" Gokou gulped  
  
"Y-yes." Vegita smiled as he wrapped Gokou's legs around his waist  
  
"Let me warn you, I not as gentle as you think." Gokou's eyes were filled with a lil passion and lil  
  
fear as Vegita took him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues collided together in a war. Vegita's  
  
hands went over to Gokou's chest and started a lil cut in his shirt. Then with both hands, he ripped  
  
the shirt completely off his body. He released the tongue war to stare down at the muscle complex.  
  
He smiled and licked his lips.  
  
"Absolutely beautiful." Suddenly Vegita dipped his tongue onto Gokou's flesh. Gokou let out a  
  
moan when Vegita teased his nipples with his tongue and his fingers. Vegita's free hand went down  
  
to Gokou's pants and undid the slash. He slowly stripped them off of his body. He chuckled down  
  
at Gokou.  
  
"Kakarrot! Decided not to wear any undergarments today?" Vegita smirked at him  
  
"I-I. I was in a hurry today."  
  
"Likely excuse." Vegita whispered in Gokou's ear as he pushed himself into Gokou's opening.  
  
"AHHHHH!!" Gokou's eyes went shut as he felt the harden member slid inside his opening. He  
  
couldn't believe how good it felt. It was a mixer of pain but somewhat amazing pleasure. Gokou's  
  
hands slid down to the edge of the table to grip on to it as Vegita slid back out. He slid out his  
  
manhood out enough for just the head to be staying in, and then when it was at the position, he  
  
forced it back into Gokou. Gokou gave out another pleasure moan out to his prince. Vegita speed  
  
out his process until his manhood was fluently humping in and out of Gokou.  
  
"AAAGHH.VEG.. VE.."  
  
"Yes! Thatz it Kakarrot! YELL! Yell out my name!" Vegita said as continued to hump Gokou.  
  
Vegita could feel his climax come closer to him. Gokou's climax was juss about to break as  
  
Vegita's hands started to massage his balls.  
  
"OHHH!! VEGITA!!" Gokou hissed in pleasure as he let out his climax. Vegita leaned down to  
  
drink his younger saiya-jin's semen.  
  
"Ahh.. yessss. Kakarrot. cum, cum for me!" Vegita sucked on Gokou's member to get all of  
  
the liquid. While Vegita was sucking his saiya-jin, his climax came out into Gokou. Gokou yelled  
  
out as tears of pleasure fell down his cheeks. Vegita moaned out while his mouth was full of his  
  
semen.  
  
The two saiya-jins were breathing heavily as they lay on the kitchen table, Vegita on top on Gokou.  
  
"Well. that was."  
  
"Pleasurable." Vegita said licking Gokou's neck.  
  
"Couldn't said it better myself." Gokou smiled. Then suddenly they heard a SNAP from underneath  
  
them.  
  
"What the." Vegita said as the table below snapped and fell into millions pieces below them.  
  
They fell down on the floor with a crash. Gokou blinked  
  
"Well, this calls for new china AND a new table."  
  
Vegita looked over at him.  
  
"Ready for round 2 Kakarrot?"  
  
================ TBC  
  
YAYS! ::clapps:: that was wonderful you guys! You guys did GRRRRREAT!  
  
Gokou: yeah, but I'm not paying for that table.  
  
Bejiita: me either  
  
::sweatdrop:: errr.. ::calls Shoma:: hey love, I know what I want for my birthday now!  
  
Gokou: is that shoma!? ::grabs the phone:: Ohayo Shoma-kun!  
  
Bejiita: grrrrr.. ::grabs the phone:: STAY AWAY FROM MY KAKAROTTO! ::hangs  
  
up::  
  
aw man! Now you did it! HOW DARE YOU YELL AT MY BASEBALL MAN!!  
  
Gokou: ::sighs:: wai.. Shoma-kun wa kakui desu!!! ::blush, then screams like a little girl::  
  
::blinks::  
  
Bejiita: ::blinks::  
  
::grabs gokou's right arm as Bejiita grabs the other:: MINE!  
  
Bejiita: MINE!  
  
::chibi Shoma holds up a sign that says 'R&R':: 


	4. Yon

WARNINGS: ...... THERE ISN'T ANY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA  
  
||: Yon: ||  
  
Trunks ran over through the trees, trying to spot his younger companion.  
  
"Try to catch me Trunks-kun!" Goten yelled out, not able to be seen to the naked eye, but to a  
  
saiya-jin's eye, maybe. Trunks smirked  
  
"Oh don't worry, I will!" Trunks said as he jumped up into a tree and flew over to a branch. Goten  
  
teleported to another branch juss before Trunks could grab him.  
  
"Nana nana na na!" Goten sticks out his tongue then noticed that Trunks wasn't there anymore and  
  
blinked "Hey, he's."  
  
"GOT'CHA!" Trunks shouted as he teleported be hind Goten and wrapped his arms be hind him.  
  
"Hey! No fair!"  
  
"Nothing is fair in war and love my friend."  
  
"What the heck is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Ah. I dunno. I juss heard it on the TV once." Trunks let go of the demisaiya-jin and they both  
  
flipped over to their fighting positions. They glared at each other with smirks. Then when they  
  
were bout to collide again in battle, they heard a cocky lil voice.  
  
"HEY YA!!" Trunks rolled his eyes and turned to his imootosan  
  
"Bra!! Would ya get outta here! Can't you see that we're busy?!"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do! Besides, daddy told me that I have to play with you guys." Trunks  
  
slapped his hand on to his forehead. Goten looked at him.  
  
"Itz okay Trunks, we better take a break anyways."  
  
"Hm, I guess so. Letz go to our tree, ne?"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten jumped up in the sky and flew over to a huge mountain. Trunks did the same. Bra  
  
waved her arms in the air, jumping into the sky as well, but not flying as fast as the boys could.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!! You big bullies!! I'm telling daddy on you!"  
  
"That one looks like an elephant." Goten said, laying down on his back on the green grass, with  
  
Trunks beside him.  
  
"No it doesn't Goten-kun, itz more like an alligator." Trunks said looking up at the same cloud as  
  
Goten was.  
  
"Nah. itz a pretty elephant." Goten smiled. Trunks sat up and blinked down at Goten.  
  
"I swear Goten, you'll never change." He lay back down, folding his arms be hind his head  
  
"Whatz that suppose to mean Trunks?" Goten turned his face to Trunks who was staring up at the  
  
clouds  
  
"Goten-kun, do you remember what I told you? You know, bout how we're suppose to get old and  
  
grow up together?"  
  
"Of course!" Goten smiled "We're gonna go to the same college, get a house and have a family  
  
together. And our dog's name is gonna be Cookie!"  
  
"Cookie?" Trunks said looking over at Goten  
  
"Yup! Cookie!" Trunks sighed and looked back up at the clouds  
  
"Goten, I don't think we live together and stay old together when we grow up."  
  
"W-why not Trunks?"  
  
"I found out that my mom wants me to have a family and have kids." Trunks looked at Goten "In  
  
order to have kids I have to get a girl and marry her."  
  
"But you said you were gonna marry me!" Goten sat up  
  
"I know, but I can't."  
  
"May be.. Maybe you can have kids with me Trunks!" Goten smiled. Trunks looked at him  
  
"Goten, you are suck a baka! You can only have kids with a girl!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because girls are different! Haven't you noticed how different looking they are compare to our  
  
dads?" Trunks sneered  
  
"Well. they sort do have bigger chest muscles." Goten blinked down. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
Mumbling to himself  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yes Goten?" Goten slid over to Trunks and laid his head on to Trunks's chest  
  
"Can I still live with you? Even though I can't marry you?"  
  
"Sure Goten. Besides, who knows? I might not even marry a girl and go along and marry you some  
  
day." Goten smiled  
  
"That would be fun!" Goten chuckled as Trunks rubbed his hand through his hair  
  
"That tickles!"  
  
"Oh, you think that tickles, huh?" Trunks said with an evil manner. Suddenly Trunks jumped on  
  
Goten and started to tickle his stomach.  
  
"N-NO!! Hahahaha. Trunks!! S-stop!" Goten said between laughs. Trunks chuckled down at  
  
Goten.  
  
"What are you guys doing!?" Bra said, tapping her foot on the grass ground, watching them play.  
  
Trunks stopped tickling Goten and stood up, glaring at his imootosan  
  
"None of your business brat!"  
  
"Don't call me that dookie breath!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes  
  
"Oh yeah, thatz sooo mature!"  
  
Goten stood up and brushed himself.  
  
"Come on Goten, letz go play somewhere else." Trunks said as he grabbed Goten's wrist and pulled  
  
him deeper into the forest. Bra blinked at them  
  
"Hey!! You're not gonna leave me again you know!" She yelled out, following them.  
  
========== TBC!!  
  
KAWAII DESU NEE!! KAWAII DESU NEE!! ::says as she huggles her Goten plushie::  
  
Well what cha think? I know this fic is short. but it good.. well I think it is!  
  
^_^V Chiizu! R&R 


	5. Go

::cries:: NUUUUUU! ITZ THE LAST CHAPTER!!! NUUUUUUUU! ::echo, echo, echo::  
  
||: Go: ||  
  
"So how was your guys' day?" Gokou said as he set up the TV tables next to the couch in the living  
  
room.  
  
"Ah, good Dad, but why are we eating in the living room again?" Gohan said, holding his plate of  
  
food while blinking at his otoosan  
  
"Well," Gokou stood up and, having a sweat drop, put his hand be hind his head "Vegita and I  
  
kinda broke it on accident while we were training."  
  
"How come you get to train in the kitchen and me and Trunks-kun can't!" Goten said, from the  
  
kitchen, preparing his dinner plate.  
  
"Ah, why don't we stop asking questions and just eat our dinner in peace, ne?" all of the Son boys  
  
had their own TV table in the living room and ate their dinner in silence while watching TV. In  
  
Gokou's and Gohan's head was swirling around the madness they did today. Those guilty feelings  
  
started to build up inside, when suddenly; the 10-year-old child spoke out.  
  
"Guess what Papa! Trunks really IS gonna marry me!" Gokou fell over anime style and stared up at  
  
his son  
  
"What do you mean REALLY IS gonna marry you?!"  
  
"We talked bout our future today and we decided that Trunks is gonna marry me instead of  
  
marrying a girl and having kids and we're gonna get a dog and name it cookie!" Goten smiled.  
  
Gohan blinked down at his younger brother in confusion.  
  
"Goten, you juss keep getting weirder and weirder every day."  
  
"Nuuu. itz the truth! Trunks is gonna marry me!"  
  
"Goten, son." Gokou said "You DO know that Trunks is a boy, right?"  
  
"So?" Goten blinked  
  
"Well, and girls and boys get married. right?"  
  
"Of course Papa." Goten went on eating his food "But Trunks is still gonna marry me because  
  
he said I'm prettier than any old stinky girl."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and looked at his father. Gokou sighed  
  
"I guess therez no reasoning with that boy." He went on and ate his dinner  
  
"I'm done! Can I go play in my room Papa?" Goten said as he took his plate into the kitchen  
  
"Sure Goten, and take a bath tonight so you don't fight over the shower tomorrow morning." Gokou  
  
looked at Gohan who juss shrugged.  
  
When Gohan heard Goten shut his door, he looked back at his father who was getting up and  
  
cleaning his territory.  
  
"Papa?" Gohan said getting up as well and cleaning off his plate  
  
"Hai Gohan-kun?"  
  
"I-I. I need to confess something."  
  
"What is it Gohan-kun? You know you can tell me anything." Gokou said taking his and Gohan  
  
plate into the dishwasher and setting the machine.  
  
"To. today Papa, I, I did something really bad." Gokou looked over at his son as he leaned his  
  
back against the counter "While Mr. Pikkoro and I were training, we. we had sex."  
  
Gokou fell over again anime style, saying to himself  
  
"Double whammy."  
  
"I'm sorry Papa, I tried to hold it back but I juss had to do it."  
  
"What do you mean, "hold it back"?"  
  
"Well, I has the one who kinda, force Pikkoro into doing it." Gokou blinked  
  
"Really, Gohan-kun?" Gohan juss nodded, looking down  
  
"Gohan, you know that you juss gave up something very important, something that you can never  
  
get back. Your virginity, Gohan."  
  
"I, I know Papa. But I love him Papa. I wanted Pikkoro to know that I love him so I."  
  
"So you thought having sex would do it?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You know therez others ways to show you love someone. Give out cards, roses, candy, not sex  
  
son."  
  
"But I've had a passion for him Papa! I wanted him! I wanted him so bad!" Tears started to build  
  
up in Gohan's eyes  
  
"Shhh. Gohan," Gokou said as he kneeled down and looked up into Gohan's face "You know what,  
  
I'm not going to punish you Gohan, because I know that your punishment will come later in life and  
  
because you were man enough for telling me. I respect you for doing that Gohan but I'm still very  
  
disappointed. If you had this passion for him, why didn't you tell me or himself first instead of  
  
doing this?"  
  
"I. dunno. Itz. juss everything was going through my mind and I didn't know what to do!"  
  
Gohan started to cry even more. Gokou sighed and looked at Gohan with compassionate eyes  
  
"You know what Gohan, I'm going to tell you something I did that I feel totally awful bout too.  
  
But, you mustn't tell anyone, not even Pikkoro."  
  
"I promise Papa, I won't." Gokou smiled  
  
"Today, when Vegita came over and Bra, Goten, Trunks were outside, Vegita talked me into having  
  
sex with him too. Thatz pretty much why we don't have a table anymore." Gokou sweat drop. Gohan  
  
blinked, looking at his father and then the place where the table use to be.  
  
"You mean. you. Vegita. did it. here. on. EWWW! PAPA!!"  
  
"I know, I know. But he juss took me right there and then. There was nothing else I could do. But  
  
I think the bed was way better then the table, better for my back."  
  
"YOU DID IT TWICE!!"  
  
"Heh. well."  
  
"Oh Papa!" Gohan slapped his hand on his forehead  
  
"Sorry. it was all Vegita's fault! I swear!"  
  
"Oh yeah right! You know you liked it!"  
  
"Oh, and you didn't like it too? Hmmm?"  
  
"Huh? No! We're over talking bout me! What bout you! Mr. table breaker!" Gokou blushed  
  
"You're the one that forced Pikkoro into doing it!"  
  
"Yeah. well at least I was on top!"  
  
"Kami! Gohan! I did not want to know that!" Gokou fell down, dramatic style. Gohan juss rolled  
  
his eyes and they both looked up at each other and started to laugh.  
  
"I guess we both are to blame, ne?" Gokou said, looking up at his son  
  
"Yeah, pretty much Papa. You know, I feel much better. Doomo arigato gozaimasu." Gokou got up  
  
and winked at his son  
  
"No problem Gohan-kun." He patted his son on the back "Remember, I'm here for you my son."  
  
"Yes Papa." Gohan smiled and hugged his father.  
  
"Now you better get ready for bed."  
  
"Yes Papa." Gohan said as he walked over to hall, but then he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What is it Gohan-kun?" Gokou said as he tilted his head to the side. Gohan slowly turned around  
  
to face his father  
  
"Remember what Goten said, bout Trunks marrying him?" Gokou blinked  
  
"Yessss. ACK! OH NO!" Gohan nodded  
  
"If you and Vegita hook up they'll. they'll be."  
  
"Gosh, and I thought it would be hard to talk him outta marrying Trunks, now telling him that  
  
they'll be brothers is even worst!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad I'm not the one to tell him the bad news! Haha!" Gohan said, cheerfully, giving  
  
the peace sign to his father and running away.  
  
"Hey!! This isn't fair Gohan-kun! You have to help me tell him you know!" Gokou said while  
  
running after his son, down the hall.  
  
The end?  
  
================================  
  
No more TBC!! Hehehehe.. Hope you guys liked the story!!! It was fun writing it for  
  
you guys and no more tables will be broken! ::bows:: hope you come back for Goten's n'  
  
Trunks's wedding Hahaha! Byez! Piizu! ::does peace sign, then waves:: 


End file.
